A conventional control valve of a faucet usually has a balancing valve which is installed therein to stabilize water pressure when water flowing through the control valve. Generally, the balancing valve comprises a locating tube and a movable valve core coupled with each other and covered by two connected housing members, and a body of the locating tube has an O-ring disposed thereon. Also, each of two lateral sides of the locating tube has an opening. Each of two ends of the valve core comprises a compartment, and the two compartments are separated by a partition. Moreover, each of the two compartments has a peripheral recess which is formed at an outer peripheral thereof and configured to allow the valve core to move forward or backward to change the relative positions between the valve core and each of the peripheral recesses of the locating tube when water pressure in the control valve is changed during hot and cold water flowing through, thereby balancing water temperature flowing out of the faucet.
However, the conventional control valve is disadvantageous because: the balancing valve only can balance the water pressure between hot water inflow and cold water inflow, and it cannot provide non-return effect, so that a mixed water may flow back to a cold water inlet channel or a hot water inlet channel, thus reducing the water quality. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a water control valve to overcome the problems presented above.